The Chosen One
by Sega Nesquik
Summary: Sega Nesquik is an amateur writer. One day while on a trip in Johto, he sees a girl in trouble. After he saves her, he learns that he has a destiny to fulfill. But what destiny? Warning: high gore in first chapter. Rated MA-18 for lemons.
1. Who are you?

**Sega Nesquik: Hey, everybody. It's Sega Nesquik. This is getting complicated. I was about to work on the next chapter to The Dream World Reloaded, then I see a teenage girl being dragged somewhere by Team Rocket Grunts. So I am having my Milotic, Beleza write out the next chapter. She seems a little aggravated that she has to write the next chapter, but oh well.**

**So, I just got a new idea for a story. I have also wanted to do this for a while, so here we go. Inspired by Boating Turtle's "Pokémon: Legendary Champions" and Spartan Lemons' "The Legendary Champions".**

**Warning! This might be one of the more violent stories I am writing here.**

**ANOTHER WARNING! REALLY, REALLY HIGH GORE CONTENT AHEAD EVERYBODY!**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Song Lyrics**

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

**Lemon warning.**

Gore warning.

_Sega Nesquik's POV_

**9:00 PM**

Walking out of the Pokémon Center, I slowly followed the Team Rocket Grunts dragging the girl behind them, occasionally vanishing into a corner whenever they turned around to make sure they weren't being followed. Getting a better look at the girl, I could see that she was at least 4'07, and despite her height, she looked as if she may have been somewhere around my age. She also had red hair, yet what was unusual about her appearance was her yellow eyes.

I wondered at first if she was human. But seeing her eyes, she definitely was not. Watching as the eight Team Rocket Grunts drag her into the Burnt Tower, I pulled out my iPod and tuned it to Crush 40's I Am...All of Me (2009 mix, feel free to look it up), before walking inside...

Heads up, everybody! A gore scene has arrived! For those unable to stomach such content, please avoid what is ahead until further notice.

**"I see no, hear no evil"..."Black writings on the wall"..."Unleash a million faces"...**

Seeing the Grunts strap the girl onto a wooden pillar with a rope (how cliché), it clicked to me. Whatever she did, they were going to rape her for it. Grabbing a Grunt, I quickly smashed his face into a twisted shard of metal, killing him instantly. Hearing their buddy fall, the other seven turned around, seeing me.

**"And one by one they fall"...**

A grunt to my right pulled out a Bowie knife and tried to impale me. I dodged the stab, grabbed his arm and disarmed him.

**"Black hearted evil, brave hearted hero"... "I am all, I am all, I am" ..."I...I...I...I am"**

Snarling at the Grunt who tried to kill me, I used the knife to split him in half, splattering his blood all over the wooden floor. Recoiling in horror, one of the Grunts screamed "Just who is this guy?!"

**"Go ahead and try to see through me...do it if you dare...one step forward, two steps back, I'm here (one step forward, two steps back)"**

"Send in more men!" Another Grunt barked out before I grabbed him by his neck and crushed his windpipe. Two more charged at me, and noticing that the knife had a brass knuckle attached to the handle, I flipped the weapon so that I was holding it upside down. "This kid is insane!" Another Grunt screamed in shock.

"YOU ARE THE ONLY INSANE ONES HERE!" I snarled back at the two guys charging at me.

**"Can you see all of me, walk into my mystery, step inside and hold on for dear life"...**

Striking one of the Grunts with a front-ball kick to the chest, I mercilessly slashed at the other grunt turning him into nothing more than spare ribs. The five Grunts that were still alive gave up and ran for it.

**"Do you remember me...capture you or set you free, I am all, I am all of me"**

Ok, everybody. My first gore scene is over. You can read the story without worry.

After the Grunts ran for it, I turned off my iPod. Looking at the yellow eyed girl who was shocked by my actions, I spoke softly "Don't worry, ma'am. I am not going to hurt you." When I got close enough to cut her free, I had hacked away at the rope binding her. Once the last rope was cut, I threw the knife away as the girl wrapped her arms around me, saying "Thank you."

Satisfied to see her safe, I responded "Your welcome. You can call me Sega Nesquik."

"What kind of a name is that?" she asked, looking at me confused.

"More or less, it is a nickname." I responded looking into her yellow eyes. "Something tells me there is more to you than I see."

Blushing, she said "You can call me Lana, Sega. Let's head back to your room over at the Pokémon center, and I'll tell you who I really am. I can sense that your girlfriend, a Milotic, must be worried sick about you."

Surprised at her statement, I responded smiling "Very well. Let's head back." Walking back to the entrance of the Burnt Tower with Lana following close by, she screamed when we saw a Rocket Grunt pop out of nowhere, armed with a Desert Eagle, and fire a shot at us...

**Beleza the Milotic: Did I just hear a gunshot? No, not Sega Nesquik. It can't have been him. I need to find him. Sega? SEGA!? SSSEEEEEEEEEEGGGAAAAAAAAA NNEEEEESSSSSSQQUUUUUUIIIIKKKKKK!**


	2. So this is My Destiny? (Lemons)

**Beleza the Milotic: Well this is great. Sega Nesquik plays hero, saves a girl, and gets shot. That girl he saved, Lana is here with me. But I sense there is something more to the story. (Places her head on his chest and sleeps, hoping for him to wake up).**

**Lana: ****_Unfortunately you two, I am restricted from saying anything until he wakes up. Its been a week since he was shot, but I can see him slowly waking up..._**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Song Lyrics**

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

**Lemon warning.**

_Sega Nesquik's POV_

My...head...slowly opening my eyes, I realized that I was in a hospital room. What...happened? Oh, yeah. I saved that Lana girl from Team Rocket, and one of their men shot me. And now I am here. Noticing that Beleza was sleeping with her head on my chest, I slowly stroked her head, whispering softly "Hey Beleza. What happened?" Watching her blink her bright red eyes open, she had taken a quick glance at me, and nudged her cream colored head against mine, crying.

_"You have been in a coma for a week after being shot in the head." _She responded, with tears in her eyes. _"I thought I would never see you again. It is a miracle you are still alive, Sega."_

"Perhaps Arceus sees something in me, and allowed me to live."

"Indeed he does..." Beleza and I heard. When I straightened myself so I could look around, I noticed that the red haired and yellow eyed girl known as Lana was in our room.

Confused by her statement, I responded, "Very well, Lana. Enlighten us."

"You see, Sega and Beleza. I am not really a human"... Before she continued, she closed her yellow eyes, and stretched out her arms as she became enveloped in a golden light. When the light disappeared, Beleza and I saw a dragon with a red and white body. Her forearms were red with white shoulders. And she still retained her yellow eyes.

Realizing just what she was, I said with slight shock, "You are a Latias, Lana?"

_"Yes, Sega. I am a Latias, and Lana is not my name. You have been chosen to serve as my Champion."_

_"What do you mean of him being chosen as your champion, Latias?" _Beleza asked, confused.

_"Let me explain, Beleza. For centuries, we Legendary Pokémon have had a respective champion to represent each of us. But it always has been female humans or Pokémon." _Latias explained.

"And why have there been only female humans or Pokémon serving as champions?" I asked, surprised by what Latias said.

_"That is the weird part, Sega. There has always been a very strong level of sexism towards males, humans to be exact, within the legendary council. Which is kind of ironic because many of the Legendary Pokémon within the council are male, including Arceus."_

The both of us were baffled by what Latias said as she continued, _"So Lord Arceus and I decided as a test to see if we could find a male human that could prove himself worthy of being a champion to represent me."_

"So because I have completed this test, I have already proven myself worthy of being your champion, Latias?" Without responding, she smiled and nodded. "Very well. I, Sega Nesquik, accept my new posit-"

_"Hold on a second, Sega" _Beleza interrupted me, glaring at Latias. _"There is something about her that confuses me. Let's talk about it outside shall we?"_

_"Very well"_ Latias said, changing back into Lana...

_Lana/Latias' POV_

Walking out of the room, with the Milotic following close by, I soon asked "Is there something wrong Beleza?"

_"No, nothing really" _She responded almost nonchalantly, before continuing with a snarl, _"Something about you just tells me that you have more than just an interest in Sega being your champion"..._

Almost as if she read me like a book, I confessed, lowering my head, "Yes, Beleza. After your boyfriend saved me, I started to develop feelings for him rather quickly. Even knowing that you two are already in a relationship"...

Beleza's expression quickly changed as she responded with a smile, _"Well, then. Why didn't you say that sooner, Latias? He can't get me pregnant, no matter how many times I have my way with him. So we can easily share him!"_

Surprised by what she said, I responded "Very well then. Let's get him out of here and introduce him to Arceus"...

_Sega Nesquik's POV_

Watching the two return, I had asked Latias in her Lana form and Beleza "So I am guessing you two are buddies now?"

Without saying a word, Beleza slithered onto the bed I was resting in and quickly pressed her lips against mine. Breaking the kiss she backed away as she crawled onto the bed and gave me a French-Kiss. Human form or not, she was a good kisser. Breaking the kiss, she responded "More or less, Sega."

Smiling, I then said with a light bow, "Very well. I, Sega Nesquik, accept this new position as your champion, Lady Latias."

"Splendid." Latias responded. "Let us go now into the Hall of Origin."

Slowly hopping out of the hospital bed, I quickly said "But let Beleza and I get our things from our room first, please." Before I could walk out of the room, Latias snapped a finger. When I turned around, I saw a suitcase. Walking up to it and opening it up, I was shocked, seeing my laptop, 3DS system and games, and a bundle of clothes, as well as my reading glasses.

Closing up the suitcase, I was about to tell her thank you, but before I could, Latias reverted to her true form and said _"Don't thank me yet." _Pointing a hand at me, the hospital gown I was wearing started glowing. Closing my eyes, I felt myself being engulfed in a warm light as the gown I was wearing had disappeared and was replaced by something else. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself wearing black jeans, black boots, and a black long sleeve shirt with a Trench coat that felt more like a cape.

Placing a hand into the right pocket of the coat I was wearing, I pulled out a pair of Sunglasses with a design that perfectly suited the coat. Smiling, I put the glasses on and gave her a hug, thanking her. "Ok, then. Let's get out of here." Pulling out a Dive Ball, I walked up to Beleza, saying "Sorry to do this to you, Beleza, but"-

_"Don't worry about it, Sega. I am all in for anything that will make travelling easier for all three of us." _Beleza interrupted me as she tapped her head onto the Dive Ball and disappeared into the ball.

Putting the Dive Ball away into one of my coat pockets, I grabbed the suitcase and asked Latias, "So, as your new champion, how do we access the Hall of Origin from here?"

_"Given that you are our first male champion, I have an idea as to how." _Latias responded, wrapping her arms around me and giving me another French **(or should I say Kalos?) **kiss. Out of shock, I closed my eyes and moaned, feeling her tongue slip into my mouth. When she broke the kiss, I opened my eyes again and almost freaked out, finding myself in a giant room shaped like a dome with numerous 10 inch TV screens covering very part of the wall I see **(feel free to guess this reference)**.

_"Do not be surprised, Mr. Nesquik. This is how I keep my eyes on every individual, human or Pokémon living in this world." _Said an elderly, yet masculine voice coming from behind me. When I turned around, I saw a black, leather office chair, looking at a few screens. As the chair turned around, I saw an elderly man, at least in his mid 50's, wearing a white suit, with a silver waist coat, red necktie, and gold dress shoes. I also noticed that the man in front of me had white skin, a beard, and his eyes consisted of green sclera, and red irises.

"Lord Arceus?" I asked in confusion.

_"No Nesquik. I am The Architect. I created The Matrix- BAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course I am Arceus!" _He said with a nonchalant laugh as he got out of his chair and walked up to Latias and I, stretching out his right hand.

Shaking his hand slowly, I responded awkwardly "Ok, then. Anyway, it is an honor to meet you, my Lord."

_"No... The honor is mine." _Arceus responded. _"There is much work we have to do now that you are here as our first male champion to represent one of the legendaries. But for now it is late, you and your girlfriend, Beleza should get some sleep."_

Taking a look at the time on my watch, I noticed that it was about 9:30 PM. Placing my right fist to my chest, I closed my brown eyes and bowed before responding "Very well." Turning to Latias, she had gestured for me to follow her. Staying close to her, I asked "So where do I get to sleep?"

_"You'll see"... _Latias responded. The way she said almost sounded very seductive as walked out of Arceus' TV room/office, and into the Hall of Origin. I couldn't help but be amazed at where I was. Everywhere, there were bright metal walls, and floors with a blue hue that perfectly reflected the clear night sky.

I could see various plants displayed across the walls as well as fountains across the floor. If I looked into the distance, I could even see miles of forestry all around **(think of Metallic Madness Zone, Good Future from Sonic CD, but with a night sky)**. I also saw a few buildings that I am guessing were living dorms for the other champions. _"Right on that account, Sega." _Latias said, having read my mind.

"So I am guessing that for my protection, I am living in a separate quarters until the other champions meet me?" I asked her in a whisper.

_"More or less, that is the case, Sega." _Latias responded. Soon we reached what looked like a small, decrepit, wooden shack that looked like it would be barely suitable for even one person. It was kind of isolated from the rest of the Hall of Origin.

"Ok, I get the logic, Latias. In the event one of the champions hears that there is a male champion, she and the others will try to find me and they will search everywhere but here because this is the least likeliest place they would search." Without saying a word, she turned to me and smiled with a nod. As she turned away and opened the door, I almost recoiled in shock when I walked inside. Despite how tiny the shack was on the outside, on the inside however, it looked like the room of a five star hotel. There was a mini kitchen with an oven and fridge, a bathroom with a tub and shower large enough for Beleza to use.

Not to mention, I also had my own washing machine and dryer. Just as great as that, there were several retro game consoles set up for me to use in my free time. There was at least a Sega Genesis, a Nintendo 64, and a Sega Dreamcast, and two Gameboy color systems, one teal and the other grape as examples. _"You really love your retro stuff, Sega." _I could hear Beleza scoff as I let her out of the Dive Ball.

Latias and I laughed at what she said before Latias told the both of us _"Sorry, you two. As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I need to take my leave. The other champions might not know that you are already there, but the other legendaries might already know that you are here."_

Shivering at her statement, I said with a bow "Very well, milady. Beleza and I will keep it down."

Laughing at my response, she said _"Oh, don't worry about that. Thanks to Arceus, your living quarters are completely soundproof, so you and Beleza are free to go screw each other's brains out... Just don't spend all night doing so. Arceus needs you at your full strength."_

And with that she left. As soon as she was gone, I quickly activated every lock I saw on the door. Satisfied, I took off the sunglasses and trench coat and placed them on a counter top next to the door. Opening up the suitcase, I stripped down to a simple short sleeve shirt, blue boxers, and sweatpants. Gesturing for Beleza to hop into bed, something just didn't seem right with her. Stroking her with my left hand, I looked into her red eyes, asking "Is something wrong, Beleza?"

Nudging her head against mine, she responded sadly _"Nothing really. While you were in that coma, I feared that you never would've woken up again. Especially since you are not from this world. I feel as if I can't live without you."_

Giving her a peck on her forehead, I removed my shirt, and slowly exposed myself to her, saying with a grin, "I guess I should make up for lost time, then"...

**I know it is probably out of place to break the flow of a story with a warning of a lemon scene coming up, but let's be real. I am sure we all know that there are many readers that cannot stand lemon scenes, so it really never hurts to throw in a warning. Oh, well. Feel free to skip what's next if lemons are not your thing...**

Once I was fully nude, I could see Beleza's happiness returning as I stroked her scales, and she started grinding herself against my hips. _"A week has been too long for us, Sega" _She moaned out from me caressing her. _"Especially for this..." _As she lowered her head towards my now seven inch dick. Teasing me, she licked the head, getting a moan out of me, shivering slightly at the sensation. Repositioning herself, she engulfed my manhood into her mouth and started to suck away at me like a straw.

Soon, she was bopping her head and down with my dick in her mouth, as I gripped the bed sheets from the pleasure. "Beleza!" I moaned out weakly. "I don't know how, but this feels amazing. I'm about to"-

Before I could even finish, I slammed my head onto a pillow as I felt my seed expel into her mouth and she swallowed every drop that came out of me. Letting go of my dick after sucking me dry, she brought her face close to mine and said with a hint of seduction, _"Still as tasty as ever, Sega."_

Before I could say something, I looked down and noticed that my manhood was still hard. "Uh, Beleza? This is not right..."

_"Yeah, that is weird." _She responded, before smiling and continuing _"But I guess that we can still resume what we were doing"..._

"Fair enough. My turn"... I responded as Beleza lay on her back. "I recall reading about this somewhere, and I have wanted to try this." Before she could ask what I meant, I slipped my left hand into her vagina, emitting a moan out of her. Soon I brought my entire forearm from the elbow up into her aqueduct. Moving my forearm in and out of her, I could feel her muscles starting to constrict against my arm as I pleasured her.

_"This is so wrong! This feels more amazing than it should be!" _Beleza screamed out as her muscles started to grip my arm to the point I eventually had to move with a force that would have been nothing more than pain for a human. To Beleza however, this was pure bliss, watching her moan continuously with her tongue dangling out of her mouth and her cheeks were as red as her eyes. _"Sega, I"- _Before she could finish, her vaginal muscles tensed as she climaxed, expelling her fluids all over my arm.

Removing my arm out of her, I asked her with worry "Beleza, are you alright?"

Moaning weakly, she brought her head close to mine and kissed me, before responding _"I...am...fine... that was just a little more overwhelming than I expected. Let's just skip the foreplay from now on."_

Glad to see that she was doing fine, I responded "At least rest a bit, before we continue." Walking away, I walked into the bathroom to scrub her fluids off of my arm. That was at last easier done than said as I returned to the bed, noticing that I was still hard. "Ready to continue when you are." Laying on my back, Beleza quickly slithered onto my chest as she mounted me, the both of us shivering as my dick entered the same lips that my arm was in earlier.

After completely mounting her, I had emitted a slight gasp, feeling her muscles grip me like a vise. Thrusting in and out of her, Beleza moaned out from the pleasure she was receiving. Soon I could feel pressure building up and I started to speed up my thrusts, trying to get her to climax first. _"Oh, Sega"... _She moaned out as I started to thrust fast than I already was. _"SEGA!" _She then screamed out as she arched her head back and her orgasm constricted me, causing me to climax, expelling my warm seed into her hungry aqueduct...

**Ok, everybody reading this story. Lemon scene is over. Nothing to worry about...**

As the both of us collapsed onto the bed, with me still plugged into her, I lightly stroked her head and whispered "Good night, my beautiful fish."

Too exhausted to speak, Beleza just nudged her head against mine and gave me a quick kiss before falling asleep from exhaustion. Somehow, I was still full of energy on the other hand. I couldn't help but wonder what was it that made me recover so quickly from what Beleza and I did. Oh, well. I'll try to figure it out in the morning, need to get some sleep...

**Arceus: _It's nothing to worry about, Mr. Nesquik. I am aware of Beleza's feelings for as well as Latias', plus I can foresee several of the champions taking a very strong liking to you, so I reconfigured your anatomy so that you are now invincible to refractory periods..._**

**Sega: Oh, now I get it. You are speaking to me telepathically...**

**Arceus:_ Of, course!_**

**Sega: So hypothetically, I am no longer prone to refractory periods, so that probably means I have infinite endurance- Wait a minute. Did you just say that a few of the champions will take a liking to me?**

**Arceus: _Yes I did._**

**Sega: Deus tem misericórdia de mim!**

**Arceus: _The irony, Mr. Nesquik. The irony..._**

**Sega: Oh, well. What do the Legendary Pokémon think of me? What lies ahead in my future with Beleza and Latias? What was it that I told Arceus (feel free to use Google Translate, BUT PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL WHAT IT MEANS IN THE REVIEWS!)? What will the female champions think of me? Find out in the next chapter of The Chosen One! In the meantime, I need some sleep...**


	3. A fiery test

**Sega Nesquik: Used Yawn... Morning, everybody. Sega Nesquik here with another chapter to The Chosen One. Before we begin I thought I might as well bring up several things to everyone reading this story, as well as everyone that has so far reviewed this story. **

**I should also mention that I just learned about it being against the rules to post song lyrics. So sorry fans of Crush 40, I am going to play it safe and refrain from doing this in future chapters. Instead, I'll just stick with instrumentals for fight scenes. Oh, well. Time to respond to feedback...**

**Dude492: Yes, my affection for my Milotic, Beleza is very, very high... And yes, I know that she can be a little bipolar. I'm trying to work on that.**

**UnsoundMrBlazingFunk: Glad to hear you love how the story started.**

**PyroSolracIII: I must be very lucky that nobody has compared this to Boating Turtle's or Spartan Lemons' respective stories.**

**To be fair, I am doing everything to differentiate this story from their respective works. For example, Arceus here is a male (rather than a female), and has his own champion (not me, by the way). Also to avoid confusion, all Legendary Pokémon do not possess human or anthro forms (Latias will be the only exception). That also applies to their respective Pokémon that serve as their champions.**

**To avoid more confusion, none of the champions will have nicknames (only reason Beleza the Milotic has a nickname is because she does not serve as a champion to anybody). ****Feel free to ask me what other differences there will be...**

**Coduss: Glad to hear you like this story.**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Battle Music (just do a YouTube search, and you'll be able to find it).**

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

**Lemon warning.**

_Sega Nesquik's POV_

Stretching my arms out, I opened my eyes and looked to my left, seeing my girlfriend, Beleza still asleep. Thinking about it, I need to get back to writing out the next chapter to my story, The Dream World. Grabbing a new pair of blue sweatpants, shirt, and boxers, I was about to head to the shower only to head to see Beleza blink her eyes open and place her head on my shoulder saying weakly _"I needed that last night, thank you Sega."_

Stroking her cream colored head, I responded smiling "You're welcome. I don't like seeing those I love be sad about something. In the meantime, I have a shower to take, and a story to keep writing."

Understanding, she gave me a kiss on the lips before turning around and taking a look at the game consoles hooked up. Smiling I walked to the bathroom to clean myself off...

**10 Minutes later...**

Drying myself off, I set up my laptop so I could work on the next chapter to my story. Before I could start writing out chapter 3, I heard a knock on the door to our living quarters. Anticipating that it was Latias, I threw on a black tee shirt, jeans, and boots as well as the custom Trench Coat Latias Gave me to wear. I also threw on the Sunglasses that were with the Coat as I walked up to the door, removed all of the locks, and opened the door slowly. Seeing that Latias **(As a Pokémon, not her human form by the way)** was at the front door, I smiled asking, "What is thy bidding, milady?"

_"It's time to introduce you to the other legendaries as well as their champions, Vader." _She responded with a very childish smile.

"Very well." Walking up to Beleza, who was in the middle of playing Super Mario 64 on the N64, she paused her game as I hugged her saying with my lousiest attempt of an Austrian accent, "I'll be back"...

_"Ok, Terminator. Show them what you are made of." _My Milotic responded as she gave me a good luck kiss, and returned to her game. Smiling, I walked back to Latias and shut the door to my living quarters.

"Okay, Lady Latias. Where do we go?" I asked following her.

_"To the Council, where the other legendaries are. I should mention to you that as Champion and servant to me, you have full access to my powers and abilities." _Latias brought up to me.

"So you are saying that the both of us have some kind of connection that allows me do this?" I asked surprised.

_"More or less, Sega. Also, because of your bond with Beleza, you are even able to use her powers." _Latias explained to me. _"Well, we're here."_

Looking away from Latias, I saw twin doors that were made of birch wood and they must've stood at least 20 feet tall. "So we just walk right in?" I asked her feeling shocked.

_"Yes, Sega. I am ready whenever you are." _She responded nervously. She managed to relax a bit after I stroked her neck, and nudged her head against mine. _"Uh, Sega? What are you doing?" _She asked surprised by how I acted.

Quickly backing up from her, I responded "Sorry, Milady. I was trying to help you feel better."

_"Very well. Thank you, Nesquik." _She responded with a smile. As she said that, the doors to the council opened, most likely by Arceus.

As I walked inside, following Latias, we were quickly greeted a blue dragon with red eyes that seemed rather happy to see her. _"Hey sis, how have you be-" _He asked happily before he saw me and screamed out in rage _"WHO...IS...THIS...LATIAS!?"_

_"Latios, please understand. This boy at my side is my new champion"- _

_"I DON"T CARE WHAT HE IS! HE IS NOT WORTHY OF BEING HERE!" _He roared out at the both of us as he raised a hand directed at me...

_"ENOUGH!"_ Arceus bellowed from his throne at Latios before he could attack me. _"He is Latias' choice, he has proved himself worthy, and none of us will attack her Champion. She even has my permission."_

Grudgingly, he lowered his hand and flew to where he sat, his blood red eyes glaring down at me, sending shivers down my spine. Before Latias or I could say anything, he then declared with a snarl still looking at me, _"Very well. __Lord Ho-oh, let us pit him against your champion. If he loses, he is stripped of his title, his memory of all of this is erased, and he returns to Earth."_

_"I think you are out of your mind, Latios, but very well." _The reddish-colored Pokémon known as Ho-oh responded. _"Come out my champion!"_

As soon as Ho-oh said that, I sensed somebody charging from behind me. Anticipating, I launched myself at least 14 feet into the air to dodge the attack, did a backflip, and controlled my fall using Latias' ability Levitate. Floating downwards, I looked towards my attacker, and saw a Blaziken standing at least ten feet away from me. "So you are one of the champions, I presume?" I asked, offering a handshake.

Grabbing my hand with one of her talons, Blaziken responded with a seductive smile, _"You appear respectable. It'll be a pity to see you go."_

Rolling my eyes, I put on my earphones, pulled out my iPod, selected **"Boss - Vs. Character - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)"**, and told her smiling "Bring it on!"

As soon as I said that, she charged at me, attempting to perform a flying back kick with her right leg, only for me to dodge the attack, grab her leg, and slam her onto the floor. I tried to launch an axe kick, but she rolled out of the way as my boot smashed through the floor. Launching herself into the air again, she dropped down trying to perform a Superman Punch. Ripping my foot out of the floor, I ducked the punch, and countered with a Hammer Fist. Watching her flinch, I unleashed a flurry of jabs to wear her out.

My strategy worked, until she started to block my jabs faster than I could throw them. Then it hit me. "You have Speed Boost for your ability?" I asked as I attempted to counter her flurry of kicks.

_"Yes. Is there something wrong about that?" _She asked with a seductive grin as she started to gain the upper hand.

Remembering that Latias told me how I had access to her powers as well as Beleza's, as well as remembering that Beleza knew the move, Haze, I respond with an evil smile, "Nothing wrong about your ability. But on the other hand... TAKE THIS!" Clenching my teeth, I slammed my right fist into the ground and generated a black haze that enveloped the entire council. When it wore off, Blaziken attempted to attack me again, only to realize that I was effortlessly blocking her attacks now.

_"YOU JERK!" _She screamed out as I kept dodging her attacks, and hurled a Water Pulse at her that she tried to dodge. _"You ruined my strategy!"_

Soon I regained the upper hand, and pinned her onto the floor with my left arm wrapped around her neck as she begged out weakly, _"Let go of me!"_

"Not until you submit." I responded as I took a quick glance at the other legendaries with my head still pointing at her. Thanks to the over-tinted lenses on my sunglasses, I could see their expressions without them being able to see which direction my eyes were darting at. Many of them were surprised, several were impressed, but one was angry. Taking a quick glance at Latios, I saw him cracking his knuckles with a stare that probably would've killed me if that was even possible.

Looking back at Blaziken who kept struggling in my arms to break free, she started begging like a crying Poochyena _"Fine! I-I-submit!". _Letting go of her, I stood up as I offered her a hand. Ignoring my hand, she picked herself up and ran out of the council, crying.

Turning off my iPod, I removed my earphones and was about to run after her, only to hear Ho-oh say with a smile, _"Don't worry about her, Mr. Nesquik. She was the strongest of our champions and she is just jealous right now that she met somebody stronger than her."_

_"YOU CALL THAT STRENGTH, LORD HO-OH!? THIS LITTLE WRETCH CHEATED DURING THE MATCH! HOW DARE YOU, MY LITTLE SISTER FOR THINKING OF HIM WORTHY OF BEING HERE!" _Latios screamed out in rage as he lunged at me, teeth clenched and his claws exposed. Before he could try anything, a monstrous pile of snow popped out of nowhere and fell right on top of him. Ignoring the random attack, he climbed out of the snow, and continued charging at me only to be struck again by a black ball of energy. Giving up on attacking me, he looked towards a Legendary Dragon that looked like a gray centipede with gold armor, six wings, red eyes, and screamed out, _"LORD GIRATINA! KEEP YOUR CHAMPION UNDER CONTROL!"_

_"Chill, buddy. It isn't my job to do that. She also has a very strong interest in Sega." _Giratina laughed with a voice that sounded like Hades from Kid Icarus Uprising. Disgusted by his response, Latios charged out of the council in a fit of rage.

Surprised by what Giratina mentioned, I called out to him asking "Um, excuse me, Lord Giratina. But who exactly is your champion?"

Suddenly, I felt a chill behind my back. _"She is right behind you." _The Renegade Pokémon responded with a nonchalant smile.

_"Hello, Mr. Nesquik. It's a pleasure to meet you." _I heard a very young and childish voice from behind me. Slowly turning around, I saw a Froslass. I almost freaked out when I saw her. _"Is something wrong, Mr. Nesquik?" _She asked surprised at my reaction.

Snapping out of it, I responded "Sorry, Froslass. I just mistook you for somebody else. Anyway, I owe you one for saving me." As I was about to offer her a handshake, she charged into me, and gave me a hug.

Changing the subject, Latias spoke up to me _"Anyway, you are one of the champions now. You should head back and get some rest."_

_"Indeed you should, Sega." _Lord Arceus spoke up with a smile **(As a Pokémon, not a human)**. _"You have already gotten a taste of what our champions are like, but tomorrow you are going to be receiving Combat Training with my champion."_

Putting a fist on my chest, I bowed slightly at him before heading out with Froslass following close by, as I explained to where I actually came from...

_"You mean you are actually from another universe and had constructed a device that allowed you to travel between our world and yours and you write stories as a hobby. And your girlfriend is a Milotic? That sounds so cool!" _Froslass asked me once the both of us were out of the council, her crystal blue eyes almost beaming at me, hearing my story. I swear, she sounds like Cream the Rabbit from the Sonic The Hedgehog games. It's so cute, yet so wrong.

"That is all true." I responded to her with a smile. "Unfortunately, the device got destroyed, so I am now stuck here in this world until I can construct a new one." I continued, my expression changing suddenly. "Oh, well. I can't wait to see what I do here as a Champion to a legendary Pokémon."

_"Actually, there are several things the champions get to do. Mainly from what I have heard, they get assignments from the Legendaries, such as helping out Pokémon that are in trouble, stop bad guys, and the like. It kind of sounds like fun." _She explained, her head drooping down.

"What about you?" I asked out of concern.

_"I was the newest champion to show up until you came here. And despite being a Champion to Giratina, he has told me that I am not ready to assist them with their tasks."_

"Don't worry. We can still be friends." I responded, trying to cheer her up.

Hugging me, I almost shivered at her body temperature as she responded _"Thanks, Mr. Nesquik!"_

About five minutes have passed before we ended up back at my living quarters. Surprised at how it looked like a very generic shack, she asked _"So this is where you are living, Mr. Nesquik?"_

"Please, just call me Sega, Froslass. And yes, this is what it looks like on the outside." I responded to her as I opened the door. Knocking lightly, I spoke out, "Hey Beleza. I'm in with the other champions now."

Seeing her still on the N64, but now playing Goldeneye 007, she turned around, seeing Froslass and I before saying _"Hey, Sega! Glad to hear about that! I see you have even made a new friend!"_

_"Uh...Hi...there." _Froslass said shyly to Beleza.

_"It's ok! No need to be shy!" _She responded to the winter ghost. _"We can be best friends!"_

Well, that was easier done than said. I was kind of surprised that Beleza would instantly take a liking to Froslass. Oh, well. Seeing that my laptop was still where it should be, I opened it up to get back to work on my story...

**Froslass: Hey Sega. Are you working on one of your stories?**

**Sega Nesquik: Yes I am.**

**Froslass: Somebody once told me that you actually deleted a story you were working on, and started over.**

**Sega: Yes, that is true. (insert a sad face)**

**Froslass: Why?**

**Sega: (How can a ghost type look so cute?) Well, there were several things. For one, I was trying to be unique and tried to write a love triangle involving a Pokémon Trainer, his party of Pokémon, and a girl that he had a crush on since childhood. (To quote Agent Smith: "It was a disaster.")**

**Beleza the Milotic: Hey Froslass, want to play a game?**

**Froslass: ALL RIGHT!**

**Sega: Well, this is an interesting turn of events. So now I am a Champion to Lady Latias, and her brother wants my head on a trophy. Oh, well. Will I ever earn his trust? Just who is Arceus' Champion? How long will I be able to preserve Froslass' innocence? Will I get back to writing my other stories? Find out in the next chapter-**

**Froslass: Sega, why are you talking to yourself?**

**Beleza: Ignore him. He has a tendency to do that when writing...**

**Sega: I DO NOT! Anyway, good night everybody!**


	4. Bedtime with a Fish and a Ghost (Lemons)

**Sega Nesquik: Happy New Year, Everybody! It feels like it's been a while. Sorry, but I've been busy with several things...**

**Beleza the Milotic: All you've been doing is playing Pokémon Soul Silver, Pokémon Fire Red, Pokémon Ruby, Pokémon Platinum, Pokémon Y, Kid Icarus Uprising, Sonic The Hedgehog 2 IOS, Sonic The Hedgehog CD, Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode I, Sonic The Hedgehog The Hedgehog 4: Episode II, Super Mario 3D Land, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D and Super Mario 64 while writing out chapters for this story as well as your other stories...**

**Sega Nesquik: That. Is. A. Lot. To. Deal. With. Beleza...**

**Froslass: Hey Beleza. Want to play "Super Bash Sisters"?**

**Sega and Beleza: Don't you mean Super Smash Bros.?!**

**Froslass: (rolls her crystal blue eyes at our response)**

**Sega Nesquik: Anyway****, time for review responses!...**

* * *

**Torterra999: Possibly the shortest review I have ever read!**

**Pichu Missionary: Glad to hear (Derp, I mean read) your opinion. I am kind of curious as to who you thought Arceus' champion was going to be...**

**UnsoundMrBlazingFunk: Glad to hear that you liked my little reference to The Matrix Reloaded. I plan on making more references to that film, and I also plan on throwing in several references to video games. And yes, I am a retro geek of sorts. **

**On the other hand, I really don't know why Beleza was so willing to share me with Latias, though...**

* * *

**Beleza the Milotic: I'm not telling!**

**Sega Nesquik: ...Anyway, back to review responses...**

* * *

**Extraordinary Banana: Honestly, I almost burst out laughing when I read your two reviews. As great as the idea is to turn Team Rocket Grunts into giant piles of blood and gore, I'm actually going to refrain from writing out more gore scenes.**

**Dude492: Glad to hear that you loved reading chapter 3, especially with the Blaziken and Froslass reference.**

* * *

**Just a heads up, this is a straight up lemon chapter, so don't expect any plot progression until the end of the chapter. **

******Now onto the story!** And as the rules say if there are any, I do not own the rights to Nintendo or The Pokémon Company.

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**_Telepathy Dialogue_**

**Lemon Warning**

_Sega Nesquik's POV _

Well, a lot has happened to me. There is so much for me to cover, yet I don't know where to begin. Oh, well. Saving all my work and putting my laptop on standby, I saw my Milotic and Girlfriend, Beleza and our new companion, Froslass finishing up a game. Taking a look at the time and seeing that it was at least about 10:30 PM, I was about to tell the girls that it was time for bed, only to see the two instantly quit their game, and turn their heads towards me asking _"Bedtime already, Sega?"_

Smiling I had responded, "Yes, girls. It is time for bed."

Walking up to Froslass, I gave her a hug explaining "By the way you are free to crash here with Beleza and I if you wish."

Letting her go, I then turned around and walked into the bedroom, ready to get changed...

_Beleza's POV _

After Sega had gone into the bedroom, Froslass had turned her head towards me saying _"So, are you perfectly fine with me staying here?"_

_"Of course!" _I had responded with a smile. Observing how she had kept staring at Sega until he retired to his room, I had asked her _"Tell me, Froslass. Do you have an interest in Sega?" _

Surprised by my statement, she lowered her head as she had done something wrong and said sadly _"Yes. It's kind of sudden, but I really think Sega is really cool."_

_"I understand. If you want, you are free by all means to express your feelings for him, and I can help you out." _I had responded with a smile.

_"You can't be serious about this." _Froslass asked astonished by what I said.

Grinning, I told her _"Of course I am serious about this. Let's go!" _as I gestured for her to follow me and we went to find Sega having already changed into nightly attire...

_Sega Nesquik's POV_

After I had gotten changed, I was about to just hop into bed when I heard Beleza _scream_ out _"Hey Sega!" _Turning around, I was about to ask her what was wrong, only for her and Froslass to tackle me.

"Girls! What has gotten into you?!" I had asked astonished by their action as Beleza started rubbing her head against my chest. Before I could say anything else, Froslass grabbed my head, and French **(Kalos?)** kissed me. I had shivered slightly at her kiss, given her body temperature. After she pulled back so we could catch our breath, I had asked her trying to warm myself up, "Ok, what's up girls?"

_"Nothing, Sega." _Both Serpent and Ghost responded to me, the both of them looking as innocent as possible. _"We just want to have some fun with you"..._

"You really want this girls?" I asked, surprised. The both of them, without saying a word had nodded, keeping a grin on their faces. "Very well." I responded as I willingly removed my shirt. "If this is what you want, then I am all yours tonight, you two"...

**It's that time again... Another lemon scene, but now here is my first attempt of writing a "pseudo-threesome". As always, if you despise reading lemon scenes, well, no one is telling you to read them. Feel free to skip them as always. For everyone else, feel free to tell me in the reviews how I did for this scene as well as how I can improve on writing lemons.**

As soon as I removed my shirt, Beleza pinned me onto the bed, and kissed me intensely, forcing me to close my eyes from the pleasure. As my Milotic and I made out, I felt my sweatpants being pulled off before I realized that it was Froslass doing so. Once my sweatpants were removed, along with boxers, I could hear her say with a hint of curiousity _"So this is what a dick looks like." _After Beleza broke our kiss, I opened as my eyes as I watched her grab my member with the fins on her tail, as she lightly stroked my manhood, hardening in her grasp.

"Well, there goes my attempts of preserving your innocence, Froslass." I moaned out from Beleza pleasuring me.

_"Aw, really?" _Froslass teased, still keeping a childish smile. Once my member had fully hardened, my Milotic released her grip on me, and Froslass had grasped the hilt of my penis with her right hand and started licking one side, while Beleza licked the other. Almost in an instant, I just froze from the intense sensation of their tongues caressing my manhood. With Froslass' cold, yet dry tongue on me left, and Beleza's warm, yet moist tongue on my right, it was almost as if "hot and cold collided" **(guess the reference)**.

Still in shock from the pleasure, Beleza had asked _"How are you faring, Sega?" _I was about to speak up, but somehow, words couldn't escape my mouth, so I nodded at her response. Smiling, she continued licking my member with Froslass until my pre had started to leak out. Almost on cue, Beleza had pulled back as Froslass had licked the pre off the tip of my penis, and almost wanting more of my taste, she instantly engulfed my seven inches into her mouth, and started sucking away while I just froze in place from the coldness of her mouth wrapping around my dick.

"Froslass!" I moaned and shivered all at once, feeling my orgasm coming close. "I can't hold it!" Smiling seductively at my response, she continued sucking the tip while grabbing the rest of my penis with her hands and sped up her stroking, trying to make me climax sooner. Thanks to her actions, I slammed my head onto a pillow and closed my eyes from pleasure as my member almost exploded in her icy mouth. I saw her pull her face back as my seed covered her chest. Seeing what just happened, I quickly said with a slight worry "Sorr-"

_"What is there to be sorry about, Sega?" _She responded cheerfully while trying to clean my spunk off her kimono.

Panting slightly, I explained "The bathroom is right next door..."

Before I could continue, she responded with a smile _"Thanks!" _flew out of the bedroom, looking like a white blur.

_"Don't think that we're done yet, Sega ." _Beleza said with a grin._ "We just got started." _

Before I could say anything, she grabbed my member with her tail fins, and stroked me until I was hard again. Once my erection came back, she slithered across my member and felt every scale across her body rub against my shaft until her vagina was right over it. Without saying another word, she slammed herself onto my hips, taking my manhood in with a slight force. I gasped slightly as Beleza even wrapped herself around me, somewhat enveloping me in her warmth. _"Still doing well, Sega?" _she asked me with a hint of concern in her voice.

Smiling at her question, I gave her a kiss as I started to hump against her as I responded, albeit weakly "I'll be fine."

As I pleasured her, Froslass returned from having cleaned herself off saying _"Hey, guys. I'm back." _as she plopped herself to my right. Seeing Froslass return, Beleza kissed my left cheek while our icy new friend placed her cold lips on mine. Eventually, Beleza screamed out my name, and reached her climax, covering my member and hips. The warmth of her fluids instantly set me off the edge, and thrusting as deep as I could into her, my seed was expelled into her aquatic abyss. I attempted to pull out, only to feel Beleza's muscles constrict me and pull me back in, milking my dick for more, causing me to expel more of my seed into her.

Once she had recovered from her orgasm, I finally pulled out, unsurprised that none of my fluids had escaped, as my Milotic had let go of me, and coiled herself up on my left, placing her head on the pillow saying albeit weakly _"Well, I'm done for tonight. Have fun, you two." _before falling fast asleep, completely exhausted from our "session".

Looking at her in concern, Froslass had asked, _"Will she be all right, Sega?"_

Appreciating her concern, I caressed her back and responded, "She will be fine, Froslass". As she pulled herself closer to me, I had asked, "You really want this don't you?"

Quickly kissing me on the lips, she had said softly _"Of course! I want to feel your warmth course through me!"_

"Ok, then. Let's just take this nice and slow." I mentioned to her as she placed her hips on mine, and I worked my member into her frozen slit, until I felt her hymen and stopped.

_"Why'd you stop?" _Froslass had asked looking down at me.

"Let's just say that this will hurt a lot." I had explained with a hint of concern.

_"I'm ready for the pain, Sega." _Froslass responded eagerly.

Taking a quick glance at my Milotic, who was still asleep, I looked back at Froslass, and responded "Well, let's try taking this slow." Nodding at what I said, she braced herself as I thrust myself into her as slowly as possible.

_"You are so warm!" _Froslass moaned out from the pain.

**_"And you are_ so cold..." **I thought, wincing at how cold her insides were. In a few seconds, she started bouncing at a slow pace, indicating that she was ready.

In no time, she placed her hands on my shoulders and moaned out, _"This feels amazing, Sega!" _and started to roll her hips faster. It felt amazing. For her first time, she was really good at this. Perhaps too good...

"Ea...easy...Froslass!" I moaned out from the overload of pleasure. "I'm about to-" Before I could finish, she slammed onto my hips, and my warm seed exploded deep into her womb...

**Wow. This is possibly the longest lemon scene I have written so far. Anyway, everybody avoiding lemon scenes, it's over now. You can read the rest of the story without worry.**

Falling onto my chest from exhaustion, Froslass had given me another kiss before saying, _"That...that felt...amazing..." _and sleep had taken her. Looking back at Froslass and my girlfriend, I propped Beleza's head onto my chest and kissed her goodnight before I too fell asleep...

_"Sega, I have several things to explain to you..." _I heard a voice call out to me. Rubbing my eyes open, I blinked for a few seconds before I looked around and found myself in Blackthorn City in the Johto Region at night. Looking down, I noticed that I wasn't naked, and instead wearing a dark blue tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Getting myself off the ground, I cracked my neck and saw The Alpha Pokémon appear. Bowing briefly, I had said "I guess I should thank you for granting me immunity to refractory periods."

_"Not necessary, Sega. I know that you are not from this world, but from another. I know that you have had a slight memory loss after you came here. I also know that you have been contacted by another individual from your world."_

Nodding at what he said, I asked "Yes, I know who you are talking about. But my question is; Why am I here?"

_"Unfortunately, that information is confidential. But for now, I have an assignment for you. In the next approaching week, you are going to be heading to the Kanto and bring an end to Neo Team Rocket. To make it look less suspicious, you are going in as a Pokémon Trainer with your girlfriend, Beleza. I am also assigning several other humans from your world to help you out."_

"Well, this is going to be fun. Stopping a new branch of Team Rocket, and keeping Beleza satisfied, as well as any female Pokémon that I befriend. At least I don't have to worry about impregnating Beleza or anybody else." I responded as I looked up at the night sky.

_"You're half right about not being able to produce offspring with your girlfriend." _Arceus responded, catching me off guard.

"Did I just hear that right? I asked shocked by what he said.

_"Yes. Yes you did. It is possible, but because of how I constructed the DNA of humans, as well as Pokémon, only one such person I have assisted is capable of doing so. I should mention that Froslass, whom you spent time with earlier, well let's just say that she is the illegitimate daughter of that human I had spoken of earlier. Her mother was also a sadistic rapist that tried to separate him from who is now his wife at one point. I believe you know exactly who I am talking about." _Arceus explained.

It suddenly clicked into my head everything that Arceus said. Especially with Froslass' past. Recoiling in fear upon realizing just who Froslass' father was, I had said shivering, "That...th-tha-that is impossible."

_"Not impossible, Sega." _The Original One corrected me. _"There is still more I need to tell you, but in time. For now, we should head back to the Hall, and you should contact your colleague."_

Nodding at what he said, I closed my eyes... When I opened my eyes again, I found Froslass still asleep on my chest as well as Beleza. Realizing that I was still inside her, I pulled out slowly so that I didn't wake her up. Looking down at her, it disturbed me to think of just who her father actually was. Looking around, I noticed my Kindle tablet charging up on a drawer on the left of my bed. Moving really slowly to make sure not to disturb the two of them, I grabbed my Kindle.

Knowing who Arceus was talking about, I started typing away a message to my friend who was down in Kanto right now...

**Sega Nesquik: Well, this is an interesting turn of events. I destroyed Froslass' innocence, had "fun" with her, and "got lucky" Beleza for two days in a row. I guess if this keeps up somehow, I'll level up, and reach a "Level Infinity Epic Super Pimp...Plus!" (guess this reference).**

**Oh, wait. There is the return of Team Rocket. And keeping Beleza happy. Hm... **

**I'll think of something. I'm not sure if I've given readers and adequate description of my appearance so here goes...**

**Name: Sega Nesquik.**

**Age: 19-20**

**Personality: Kind and compassionate. Has a tendency to contradict himself at times, but is always willing to help out others. In the event that he gets infuriated about something, there is always reason behind his rage...**

**Appearance: Stands about 5'9, with short brown hair, dark brown eyes with white skin that burns up easily when out in the sun for too long. wears reading glasses with square-shaped lenses and gray arms when indoors, but when outside, he switches to a pair of sunglasses with rectangle shaped lenses that somewhat wrap around my face, and have black arms (that was not supposed to be a Sonic reference, by the way). **

**Romantic relationship: Mainly involved with his Milotic, Beleza.**

**Song that I feel best suits me: "It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure) by Tony Harnell (Theme of Sonic)"**

**Champion to: Latias**

* * *

**Sega Nesquik: Well, now that is over with, time for the questions! Will I ever be able to maintain a steady relationship with Beleza, Latias, and Froslass, who is Froslass' father, what other information is Arceus hiding from me, is Team Rocket the least of my worries, and who is my colleague/friend? In the meantime, this is Sega Nesquik reporting out!...**

**I am also planning on throwing in OC's, but because I suck at coming up with OCs, feel free to send a private message if you want to appear in this story. News update, I should mention that The Chosen One is a harem story...**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality: **

**Appearance: OCs can only be female Pokémon, by the way. And sorry but no Pokémorphs.**

**Song that best suits your character:**

**Legendary Pokémon your character is Champion to: I will not take Reshiram or Zekrom. I have a reason for tha****t.**

* * *

**If anybody has any questions, don't be afraid to ask me.**


	5. Combat Training and Friend Making Part 1

**Sega Nesquik: How's everybody doing? Sega Nesquik here with a new chapter. Now that I am back in college, updates are going to come in a lot more slowly. I hope to get better at typing faster to counter that...**

**Beleza the Milotic: The same way you get better in bed?**

**Sega Nesquik: Nobody needed to hear that! ...Anyway, you know what, Beleza?**

**Beleza the Milotic: What's that, Sega?**

**Sega Nesquik: I've been reading the reviews for this story, and so far, nobody (I MEAN NOBODY) has compared this story to Boating Turtle's or Spartan Lemons' respective stories. I wonder if I am doing enough to differentiate this story from their works...**

**Beleza the Milotic: Don't worry, Sega. I'm sure that you are doing enough, even if the readers don't bother to compare this story to the works of the writers you mentioned.**

**Sega Nesquik: Thanks, Beleza (gives her a hug).**

**And as always, time for review responses!**

* * *

**Extraordinary Banana: You are correct. Enjoyable as it would be for me to just screw all the girls here and play video games, that would get boring REALLY, REALLY FAST. Anyway, thanks for the OC, she gets to appear in the next chapter!**

**deathsvail: I! LOVE! MASHED! POTAOES! AND! GRAVY!**

**tommynelson10441: Thanks for giving me your opinion.**

* * *

**I swear the review section for both this story and The Dream World are more lonely than Cuggaconroy's Zigzagoon. Anyway, onto the story! And once again, I own nothing relevant to Nintendo or the Pokémon Company...**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Song Lyrics**

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

_Sega Nesquik's POV_

Connecting my Kindle to my laptop to charge it up, I put my tablet on standby as my girlfriend slithered onto the couch I was on, and planted her cream colored head onto my left shoulder and said to me sympathetically, _"Don't get yourself too worked up over it, Sega."_

"Again, thank you." I responded as I kissed her forehead and looked into her peaceful red eyes. I continued, "Especially thanks to my Asperger..."

_"I thought you loathed talking about that, Sega." _My Milotic interrupted, shocked about what I brought up.

"I still hate talking about it, but only whenever anybody, except you brings it up." I responded with a smile.

_"Ok, then. I was just wondering, after that night with Froslass, what kind of future will the both of us have together?"_

"You bring up a good point, Beleza. Especially since Latias obviously has feelings for me, but Arceus told me about the other champions having feelings for me." I responded as I laid back on the couched, and cuddled with my red finned girlfriend.

Looking into my brown eyes, she joked _"And one of your friends, if I remember correctly, questioned if there was any stopping you from screwing me as well as other Pokémon..."_

Knowing exactly what she meant, I asked her with a smile "Was that supposed to be a shoutout?"

Grinning, she replied, _"Maybe..."_

Smiling at her response, I said "Then again, we could be travelling to a new region and I..."

_"We should just stop, Sega, before this gets out of hand." _She responded dryly while planting her head on my chest.

Before either of us could say anything, Latias (in a Pokémon form by the way) teleported into my quarters saying _"Morning, you two!"_

"Morning, milady. Is there anything you need to ask me?" I had asked Latias as Beleza slithered off of me so I could straighten myself.

_"Well, there is one thing, Sega. Is it necessary to explain to the readers what kind of form I'm in?" _The Eon Dragon asked me, giggling.

"What? I don't like leaving the readers confused." I responded with justification.

_"Fair enough, this is your story after all."_ Latias said with a smile.

Laughing at her response, I had said, "Somehow, something tells me that the three of us..."

_**"Don't forget about me!"** _Arceus interrupted telepathically.

"Ok, then. The four of us are probably the only ones who are aware that we are in some story that I am writing." I finished.

As soon as I said that, Beleza, Latias and I burst out laughing about how absurd, and yet so true it was. Laughing while trying to respond, Latias said with tears in her hazel eyes, _"You are so right, Sega. But I have another question. Are we going to keep breaking the fourth wall, or is the chapter going to continue?"_

"Of course, this chapter is going to progress. There's a reason it's called 'Combat Training and Friend Making'." I responded to Latias with a smile.

Perking her head up, Beleza asked giggling _"Now that I think about it, didn't you originally title this chapter 'Combat Training and Love Making'?"_

Smiling, I had planted a kiss on her lips, and countered "Yes I did. But let's stop there, Beleza. Thinking about it, Lady Latias. We could continue telling the fourth wall "screw you!", or we break the fifth wall, and start referencing other stories..."

_"We could do that, but remember that people probably wouldn't appreciate it." _Beleza warned me.

"And that is something, I think all three of us, Arceus included, can safely agree on." I said with a smile.

_"I didn't notice this before, but that dimple on your right cheek when you smile is so cute."_ Latias said

"Do we need to talk about this here? Oh, well. This is possibly the most TMI chapter I have ever written. Anyway, I should be meeting Arceus' champion today." I replied with a blush.

_"Aw, you're blushing." _Latias teased with a smile that left Beleza ROFLing **(Don't ask me how a Milotic can roll onto a floor, just roll with it)** before regaining her composure and continuing _"You're right, Sega. You should get yourself ready." _After nodding with a half smile, I walked into my bedroom. Opening up the closet, I pulled out a jet black topcoat that reached my ankles, a black dress shirt, black jeans gray colored socks, and black Texas Steer Leather Swat boots. After changing out of my shirt and sweatpants, then throwing on my attire, I was almost about to throw on my reading glasses, but thinking about it, I don't want them to get broken. So I grabbed my rectangle lens sunglasses instead.

Taking in a deep breath, something about Latias seemed a bit off today...

_Beleza's POV _

Waiting for Sega to come back, I noticed Latias sweating about something. Having a rough idea, I asked her with a grin _"Anything wrong, Latias?"_

_"I'm fine. I just feel really hot."_ Latias replied between gasps. Taking a look at the Calendar, I could see that February was around the corner.

_"No, you're not. Something's up with you." _I said still maintaining a grin.

_"Fine. You caught me. I have gone into heat. That also means the other champions will go into heat very soon." _Latias explained while moaning perversely on the floor now.

_"Is that all?" _I asked her, as I slithered up to her keeping a grin. _"How have you, the other female legendaries, and their respective champions survived without a male, not including the male legendaries here?"_

_"Honestly, I don't even know." _Latias replied trying to control her urges now.

_"Don't try to rip his clothes off now. I know the readers will get bored if this story delves into nothing but Sega getting his clothes ripped off and getting screwed chapter every chapter."_

_"Fine." _she responded as she regained her composure and floated back up. _"Can I at least have my time in the next chapter or three?"_

_"I think that is up to him." _I replied, still keeping a smile.

_"Fair enough." _Latias responded, somehow now hiding her heat as Sega came back in...

_Sega Nesquik's POV_

Throwing on a redneck tie to compliment my attire, as well as the color of Latias' feathers, I walked back into the living room, where I saw Latias breaking out into a sweat about something. Putting a hand on her forehead, I had asked her in concern "Are you alright, milady?" Wait, a minute. Why am I talking like this? Eh, Wynaut.

Pulling me in for a kiss, she replied with a grin _"I'm fine, Sega."_

_"Don't worry, Sega. Lady Latias is doing fine." _Beleza assured me as I looked at my Milotic.

"Ok, then." I responded as I gave the both of them a hug. "So, we just head over to the training grounds, where Arceus' champion is right?"

_"That would be correct, Sega." _Latias replied, as she pulled me in for another hug, while Beleza pressed her lips against mine intensely, shoving her what almost tasted like banana flavored tongue deep into my mouth.

"My, aren't we affectionate today?" I asked jokingly when my Milotic pulled back from our kiss.

Looking into her deep red eyes, Beleza replied keeping a grin _"Is there something wrong about that?"_

"No, I just wasn't expecting it." I answered. Looking at the two, I asked "Let me guess. February is drawing near, and heat season just kicked in?"

Without saying a word, the both of them nodded, and I thought I heard Latias moaning in my grasp. "Very well, Latias. As your champion, I shall assist you with your needs in the next chapter."

_"Thanks, I should inform you Sega that this is not just affecting me." _Latias warned.

"Well, that is assuring. There goes my attempts to get into shape." I said with a laugh.

Beleza already knew the answer but asked me blinking her red eyes _"And what makes you say that, Sega?"_

"Well, the fact that I only will have one muscle getting a workout." I replied before the three of us burst out laughing at the thought. "At least I have that infinite endurance Arceus granted me. Now if only I can put that to good use other than sex." I joked.

_"Don't worry Sega. We all know that death by sex does not sound awesome." _Latias replied.

Trying to change the subject, I asked "Anyway, Latias. Where would the training grounds be?"

Having finally calmed down, Latias responded panting somewhat _"Ok. Let's go."_

_"Mind if I tag along?" _Beleza asked still keeping a smile. Without saying a word, Latias smiled, and gestured for my Milotic and I to follow her. As we walked outside, Froslass popped out of nowhere, giving me a hug.

"I was actually wondering where you went off to after last night." I said to her, hugging her back. Noticing that she was holding a dark red Bo staff that must've been at least 4 to 5 long, I asked her "So what's up with your new toy?"

_"Oh, this? My master, Giratina has a lot of respect for you, and wanted to thank you for being my friend. So here." _she explained as she handed me the staff.

"Really? Thanks, Froslass!" I responded, giving her another hug.

_"Please, just call me Fantasma." _she replied as she handed me the staff. _"You know how Latias, and her brother, Latios are capable of changing their appearance by bending light to their liking and stuff?"_

"Yeah, I am aware of that. Why do you ask?" I questioned my icy friend.

_"Well, Lord Giratina constructed this staff to allow you to transform this into any weapon you want by doing the same thing. All you need to do is close your eyes and envision any weapon you can think of." Fantasma explained to me._

"Very well." I responded as I closed my eyes, and started of the various weapons from Kid Icarus Uprising before I thought of a particular one. Once I thought of a weapon, I could feel the staff almost dissolving across my right arm and changing shape. When I opened my eyes again, I saw this jet black cannon like weapon with spike like protrusions across my elbow as well as green markings around the receiving end. Remembering the name of the weapon I thought of, I could only smile.

_"So your staff can transform into any weapon you can think of, and you think of something that looks as evil and sadistic as the End-All Arm from Kid Icarus Uprising?" _Beleza asked me with a half smile.

"Why not?" I asked my Milotic as I turned to her and admired the weapon I was carrying. Turning back to Fantasma, I asked "So I really can transform this thing into any weapon I want?"

Before she could reply, Arceus suddenly explained to me, _**"Hold on, Sega. This may be your story, but even you should know that there are limits..."**_

"Such as?" I asked, while Froslass was wondering what on earth was going on.

_**"Well for one, Giratina placed limits on what your staff can and cannot transform into. So while you can transform it into a different staff, or a club, don't think you can transform it into...eh, I don't know, a Death Star, a Tumbler, or something around those lines."**_

Closing my eyes, and feeling the End-Arm transform back into a Bo Staff, I had responded "Fair enough." While Beleza burst out laughing about what she just heard.

_"Uh, Sega, what in the name of this blessed Hall of Origin is Arceus talking about?" _Fantasma asked me utterly confused now about what she just heard, her question making Beleza laugh even harder. Latias could only roll her eyes at everything that just occurred.

Giving her a kiss, and looking into her crystal blue eyes, I convinced her "Don't worry, Fantasma. It's nothing to worry about."

_"Ok thanks." _she replied somewhat cheerfully before flying off, leaving a blue colored contrail that disappeared in no time.

Looking at my new Bo Staff, I looked at Latias, asking, "So where we?"

Having finally calmed down from her outburst of laughter, Beleza replied before Latias could say anything _"We were heading over to the training grounds so Sega can get proper assistance for improving his combat skills, right?"_

_"That would be correct, you two."_

"Sweet, especially since this is embarrassing to admit but I have nothing to really call combat skills..." I confessed to Latias as she looked at me with shock...

**Chapter end...**

**Sega Nesquik: Well, I feel evil for splitting this chapter into two chapters, but thanks to college, chapters will probably end up being around this short. Oh, well. In the meantime, for anybody that wants to submit an OC, I've simplified the rules a bit. Please ignore the rules in chapter 4.**

**Name:**

**Species: has to be a female Pokémon**

**Personality:**

**Champion to: I won't accept Reshiram or Zekrom requests. Let's just say I plan on crossing this story over with The Dream World in the future chapters.**

**Other details:**

**Sega Nesquik: And that should do it. Next chapter, I get to meet Arceus' champion. Please don't guess in the reviews who you think it is, instead please PM me your guess, and I inform you if you are correct. And I'm sorry that not much occurs this chapter, I can assure you that will be action in the next chapter. And if anybody is wondering, no not every even numbered chapter is going to be a lemon scene.**

**Also, I'm sorry if my cover pic for this story looks like crap, I just suck at drawing, even with a mouse. I will make sure to change it in the future.**

**But for now, Sega Nesquik...OUT!**


	6. Combat Training and Friend Making Part 2

**Sega Nesquik: Hey everybody, sorry about how abrupt the ending to the last chapter was. I also took a look at the rules here about posting song lyrics, and it looks like I can post song lyrics, as long as I don't either use the whole song, or have entire paragraphs consist of song lyrics. Also because songfics aren't allowed here, I'm only going to use song lyrics for battle scenes. Anyway, time for review responses. **

* * *

**Extraordinary Banana: Thanks for the feedback. I actually lost count of how many times I did reference your review. Funny thing is, I was also trying to reference a conversation I had with a friend of mine via PM. Who is that friend, well, none of you will ever know!**

**Deathsvail: Thanks for the feedback.**

**Boating Turtle: Thank you so much for your opinion! I am really happy to hear that you like this story! I'm also very glad to hear that you really love my writing style. And Thanks for the support. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Now onto the story.**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Song Lyrics**

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

* * *

_Sega Nesquik's POV_

_"Wait a minute. You actually have no combat skills? Then explain to me how you were able to save me from those Team Rocket Grunts, and were able to best Ho-Oh's champion?" _Latias asked me with shock and disbelief from what I said.

"I really don't know. Probably a sudden burst of adrenaline, watching too many action movies, and my Irish heritage kicking in, I suppose." I replied nonchalantly.

_"And he would be right on both accounts, Lady Latias." _Beleza confirmed for me, as I stroked her crème colored neck as a Thank You.

_"Wow. So you really need help. At least for fighting." _Latias reasoned.

"Sadly, yes. That would be correct. At least for fighting without using weapons." I replied while admiring my new Bo Staff. "Anyway, we should get a move on." I continued, trying to change the subject.

_"Of, course." _Beleza and Latias replied simultaneously before Latias gestured for us to follow her to the training grounds.

5 Minutes later, I know not the greatest transition, but hey. I can't think of anything else...

After walking for a while, we found an open and roofless area (to be fair, do you think it could possibly rain at the Hall of Origin?) full of various weapons, training dummies (most of which looked like male humans, *shudder*), and seats, many of them were of different sizes, perhaps to accommodate certain Legendaries. "So, this is the training grounds?" I asked as I took a look around at the area.

_"You got it." _I heard a feminine voice reply, before I felt a three fingered hand on my right shoulder. Seeing a red claw on the hand, it clicked what kind of Pokémon was behind me.

I turned around quickly to see who and what she was, only to have the mysterious figure vanish instantly. "What and who are you?" I asked as the Bo staff in my right hand transformed and gained a black coloring with a yellow tip at the end. My staff started to resemble a sniping rifle with a blue holographic sphere next to the handle to serve as a targeting sight.

_"A Dark Pit Staff? Really, Sega?" _Beleza asked me, looking at the weapon I was now holding.

Ignoring my Milotic's question, I aimed the Dark Pit Staff, ready to fire a shot. _"I am Shadow, Champion of Arceus, Sega! He has told me all about you, especially your Asper-"_

Suddenly hearing her voice coming from behind a pillar next to the training grounds, I turned to where the voice was and fired an orange colored charged shot at it, blowing it up as the mysterious figure dodged the shot, revealing herself to be a Toxicroak. Straightening herself, she asked me _"Were you actually trying to kill me, buddy?" _As Beleza, and Latias slowly gave me breathing space, with Latias surprised at my sudden burst of anger.

"Never bring up my Asperger Syndrome (Which, I, the writer do have!), and I won't try to." I replied glaring at the bipedal frog.

Giving me a half smile, she said, _"Fair enough. Anyway, as Arceus' champion, I'm here to instruct you on combat training, and from what I can tell, you appear to best excel at using weapons."_

Closing my eyes, and clenching my Dark Pit Staff, I felt it convert back into a normal Bo staff. Opening me eyes again, I held the staff with both hands and braced myself to fight as I asked showing a smile "How soon?"

Grabbing a Bo staff of her own from a nearby rack, the Toxicroak replied with a grin _"How about now?" _as she did a 360 spin with her staff...

"Very well." I replied as she started to taunt me by performing a series of impossible spins. Preparing to strike, I took a quick look a Latias who was toying around with my iPod. I kind of wonder what she was doing as I countered Shadow's attacks...

_Latias' POV_

_"Latias, what are you doing with Sega's iPod?" _his girlfriend Beleza asked me with a look of confusion in her red eyes.

_"I was just checking Sega's choices in music." _I responded while looking for a song.

_"Watching Sega train right now, I have in mind something right now. It should be on his iPod."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"All Hail Shadow by Crush 40."_

_"Don't tell me that you're rooting for the Toxicroak, Beleza."_

_"Why. W__ould. I. Bother?" _she replied with a grin before I looked up the song she mentioned and turned it on as the both of us listened...

_Sega's POV_

I shouldn't have seen what Latias was doing as Shadow caught me off guard by whacking my ankles with her staff. _"What are you doing, champion of Latias!" _Frustrated, I pointed my staff, ready to counter as I got back to my feet, and tried to clock her in the face.

Grinning briefly, I bared my teeth as I performed a 360 spin of my own, and unleashed a flurry of swings and strikes, many of which she was able to block with ease, before she managed to counter my attacks with a jab to the stomach, knocking the air out of me before spinning her entire body counter-clockwise and striking my ribs, the impact knocking me off my feet, and sending me flying about 5 to 6 before I hit the ground.

Now really ticked, I waited for the Toxicroak to get really close, then I hurled a Water Pulse to distract her, as I got back on my feet. Laughing at the water attack I used, she chastised me _"You think you can harm me with a move like that, boy? I have Dry Skin for my ability!"_

"You did not just call me boy, did you?" I snarled as I performed another series of spins and strikes.

_"Let's finish this!" _Shadow declared as we started blocking each other's attacks.

"Fair enough!" I replied as the both of us held our staves like swords now and almost clocked each other in the face. Once our weapons got about two to three feet close to our face, our weapons suddenly glowed with a blue aura, stopping the both of us from knocking each other unconscious. When the aura from our weapons disappeared, Shadow and I lowered them as we bowed, and she had taken her leave. After the Toxicroak left, I turned to Latias, asking her "Milady, was this your doing?"

_"That wasn't me, Sega. That was Arceus."_

"Ok, then. Anyway, I'm guessing the first part of my training is complete?" I asked her. Before she could explain, I saw a Zoroark with purple fur, fingertips and yellow eyes instead of the normal red fur and blue eyes seen on a Zoroark, a Dragonair, an Umbreon and a Blaziken walk into the training grounds, taking seats next to Beleza and Latias. The Zoroark looked like she wanted to keep to herself, the Umbreon kept her eyes on me with a look of curiousity, the Dragonair appeared friendly chatting with Beleza, as for the Blaziken... "Wait a minute, where'd she go?" I asked myself before I almost got backhanded by a fist from behind me.

Dodging the attack at the last second, I turned around, seeing the Blaziken before realizing it was the same one from the other day. _"I should commend you for beating me the other day, Sega. I forgot to tell you that my name is Flannery." _she replied with a grin.

"So what do you want with me, Flannery?" I asked her with a smile. Before I could even respond, she lunged at me, knocking my Bo staff out of my hands, pinned me to the ground, and placed her beak on my lips, while forcing her tongue into my mouth, tasting the inside. Pushing her off of me, I got back onto my feet asking the Blaziken even though I already knew the answer "Flannery, what's with you today?"

_"Oh, I don't know. How about: I feel humiliated about how fast you beat me the other day, and I want a rematch?" _she replied sarcastically.

_"Sega, take this!" _Latias suddenly screamed out as she threw my iPod to me. Grabbing it, I pulled out a pair of earphones, connected them to my iPod, and started scrolling for a song, while I telekinetically grabbed my Bo staff as it landed back into my right hand.

"Very well." I replied as I selected **"What I'm Made Of by Crush 40 (look it up, it's a great song!)**, held my staff with both hands, and watched it split into two weapons. When the process was complete, I was wielding a pair of three pronged black claws with red tips, and a nice little purple flower, one on each claw.

**_"The Viridi Claws." _**I thought to myself. **_"Beautiful and deadly. Just like a Blaziken."_**

_"So are we going to fight, or are you just going to taunt me?" _she called out, pulling me out of my thoughts.

**"I don't care what you're thinking, as you turn to me."**

"Ready to battle whenever you are!" I exclaimed as I glared at Flannery, posing to attack with my claws.

**"'Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free (set me free)!"**

On cue, she lit her fists on fire as she charged at me and threw a flurry of punches at me, which I effortlessly blocked her attacks with my claws.

**"I can fight the feelin' to resist it overtime!"**

Blocking one of her punches with one claw, I knocked her off one guard, and slashed at her with the claw on my right hand. Somehow, I smelt grilled chicken, a smell that suddenly caught me off guard.

**"But when it's just too much to take, you sneak up from behind!"**

I should've worried later where the smell was coming from, because I instantly felt her right talon from behind my back try to slip into my jeans, and grab my crotch. Realizing that she got behind me while I had been distracted, I grabbed Flannery by her shoulders, threw her over my own shoulders as she flew about five to six feet before she regained her footing. "What was that all about?" I asked, embarrassed by what she almost did.

**"Is it me, you say, you're looking for?"**

_"What? Can't I just have a little fun?" _she asked perversely. I could see Beleza roll her ruby eyes at what the Blaziken said.

**"Let me show you who I am, and what I'm here for (here for)..."**

Ignoring her statement, I charged at her, unleashing a flurry of slashes, the smell of grilled chicken growing stronger every time I got closer to her before I realized that the smell was coming from her. _"It makes sense now, doesn't it?" _Flannery asked me seductively as she rubbed a hand through her beige colored hair. I swear I could feel time slow down watching how she moved as my weapons lowered, having lost my urge to fight.

**"Try to reach inside of me, try to take my energy!"**

Once my will to fight completely disappeared, she walked up to me swaying her hips, saying _"What do you say we head back to my-"_

_"Sega! Snap out of it!" _I heard Beleza and Latias scream out simultaneously, helping me break free from the trance as the Blaziken walked closer to me, ready to take advantage of me with my defenses at their lowest. Once she got close enough, she opened her beak as we embraced.

**"Let me show you, just WHAT! I'M! MADE! OF!"**

To bad she didn't see this coming, as I suddenly pulled back from this kissed, and with a grin, gave her a headbutt, and struck her in the stomach with a front ball kick, sending her flying about six to seven feet. I would've tried to strike her chest, but I seriously have no flexibility.

**"Simple curiousity, try to take a bite of me!"**

_"What was that!?" _the Blaziken asked me, shocked as she got back onto her feet.

**"Let me show you just WHAT! I'M! MADE! OF! NOW!"**

Clicking my iPod off, I ignored her question as I asked "Have you had enough?" as the Viridi Claws I was wielding re-merged back into a Bo staff.

Panting, she replied _"Actually, I am done for today." _as she used Peck on my cheek and walked out of the training grounds.

Looking back at where Beleza and Latias were sitting and chatting with the other champions, the Umbreon had walked up to me to me out of curiosity, before hopping onto a platform, and asking _"So, you are the newest champion here, as well as our first male?"_

"That would be correct. And please, call me Sega." I replied to the Umbreon, looking into her bright red eyes.

_"And you can call me Pandora, champion of Lady Yveltal." _the Umbreon replied.

"You are champion to who is known as the Destruction Pokémon?" I asked in shock.

_"Don't worry, Sega. She is actually very docile once you get to know her. In your case, maybe in a more intimate manner." _Pandora responded jokingly, raising an arm and checking it for something. _"I must warn you however; You should be more worried about my younger sisters."_

_"And why is that?" I asked curiously._

_"Well, my first sister is an Espeon named Palutena." _

_"That doesn't sound too bad."_

_"Well, she's champion to Lord Mewtwo, so that means she is really powerful. And just because you are a Psychic, don't think she won't try to fight to get into your pants." _Pandora warned me as I gently rubbed the jet black fur on her back and she hopped onto my lap.

"And the other sister?" I asked the Umbreon fearing the worst.

_"Well, she's a Sylveon named Medusa, champion to Xerneas."_

"Did I just hear that right?" I asked the Umbreon. "A Sylveon named Medusa?"

_"Yes, I'm not joking, Sega. Her actual name is indeed Medusa. And she will rape you if she ever gets the chance."_

"Well, that's assuring." I replied, cringing slightly.

_"Just be careful, Sega. I must go." _Pandora said as she hopped off of my lap and left.

"I wonder what she meant by that?" I asked myself.

_"We don't know." _Beleza replied as she slithered over to me, and started circling me, keeping her red eyes on me.

"Don't tell me that heat season just kicked in for you too, Beleza." I said, feeling a little aggravated.

_"Yes it has. Not just for her, but for me." _the Dragonair spoke up innocently as she slithered up to Beleza and I, and started circling me along with my Milotic. _"Please, call me Serenity."_

Looking at where Latias was sitting, I asked her "Uh, Latias? Can you help me out here?" Rather than say anything, she joined Beleza, and Serenity in their circle as the three circled around me.

_"Sorry, Sega, but Beleza told me about just how good you are in bed, and you did say that you would help me out with my heat." _she replied blushing slightly.

"Well, I have two horny snakes and a dragon in heat. Anybody else want to join the posse?" I asked sarcastically.

_"I'm good, thank you." _the shiny Zoroark said as she left.

_"Come on, Flair. Join the fun." _the Dragonair said.

_"Like I said, I'm good thank you." _the Zoroark, I'm guessing Flair was her name, replied as she walked out of the training grounds, and the Blaziken, Flannery came in with a look of perversion on her face.

_"I'm in!" _she exclaimed boldly as she started circling me.

_"You seem stressed, Sega. Let the four of us help you relax." _Beleza, Serenity, Flannery, and Latias said simultaneously.

Keeping my eyes on Beleza, she declared to me, _"As your girlfriend, I know you want this, Sega."_

_"She's right. I can hear your mind begging for mercy, but your dick is saying 'YES! LET US ENTER THEM AND FILL THEIR INSIDES WITH OUR LOVE!' " _Latias said, as she and the others started to get closer to me.

"Wow, Latias. Just. Wow... Anyway, if you all want, I can help you out. Just not all of you at once on me, and one at a time, please?" I begged, trying to keep my cool, hoping even in their lust filled states, they'd still have some sense decency.

_"Why didn't you say so?" _they chanted at once as they instantly backed up, giving me breathing space.

"Thank God." I muttered to myself, having feared the worst.

_**"You're welcome!"** _Arceus suddenly replied telepathically.

Rolling my eyes at Arceus' statement, I looked over at Latias, and said as I took her hand "Let's go my milady. I'm really hungry right now, so let'sgo somewhere and grab a bite to eat..."

**Chapter end...**

**Sega Nesquik: Well, that turned out better than I was fearing.**

**Latias: What do you mean by that, my champion?**

**Sega Nesquik: I was kind of fearing that you, Beleza, and the other two would try to rape me at once.**

**Latias: You did say once that you refuse to write rape stories, right?**

**Sega Nesquik: Of course!**

**Latias, Beleza the Milotic, Serenity the Dragonair, Flannery the Blaziken: If that is the case, then we won't force ourselves onto you.**

**Sega Nesquik: Thanks, girls. Now I just hope that none of you become lesbians behind my back...**

**Latias, Beleza the Milotic, Serenity the Dragonair, Flannery the Blaziken: WE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!**

**Sega Nesquik: (phew)**

**Latias: I should also mention that I know a good restaurant in Goldenrod City in Johto.**

**Sega Nesquik: Cool, I thought we were just going to stay here.**

**Latias: Not exactly. Arceus mentioned something about a villainous group that has been reported to be sighted in Goldenrod.**

**Sega Nesquik: Team Rocket?**

**Latias: No, possibly worse than them. One of your friends knows them best.**

**Sega Nesquik: It can't be who I think it is...**

**Latias: Yes, it's them...**

**Sega Nesquik: Great, so Arceus wants us to scout out the members of this group, while taking you out on a date?**

**insert very obvious and cliché kissing noise**

**Latias: That would be correct.**

**Sega Nesquik (transforms Bo staff into a wallet, and puts it into my pocket): Cool, so I score a date with Latias, and I have received my first assignment by Arceus. Who is this villainous group Latias spoke of, will the girls here keep their word, and refrain from raping me, and am I way too overpowered for this story? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Latias: My, aren't you enthusiastic today, Sega.**

**Sega Nesquik: Too true. As always, if anybody has any questions for me, just PM away!**


End file.
